Red vs Blue: Relocated
Red vs. Blue: Relocated is a machinima series that follows the lives of the members of Red Team and the lone member of Blue Team in their new bases at former Outpost 17-B during the aftermath of Project Freelancer in Red vs Blue: Reconstruction. Episodes First Episode (Watch: here) The first episode/part begins with a birds eye view of the former Red and Blue Civil War post known as, Outpost 17-B, which now serves as the residence of the Red Team and lone Blue Team member, Private Michael J. Caboose (who was last seen attempting to install Freelancer Project AI, Epsilon, into the robot body of Blue Team member and Freelancer, Agent Texas). Seconds into the episode, the members of Red Team are reintroduced similar to how they were in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and in the exact same order. Instead of Grif conversing with Simmons about his life like in the Chronicles, he tells him about how enthusiastic he is about the team's reassigned station. Grif and Simmons are talking about their last assignment and arguing about who made mistakes during the assignment, and Grif asks Simmons if he's ever questioned authority. Simmons mentions he always questions authority, and Grif responds by saying that asking Sarge for more work is not questioning authority. Grif states that every time he argues with Sarge, he isn't wasting time, he is saving time instead of risking his life doing whatever Sarge tells him to do, or just something he plain doesn't want to do. Simmons responds by saying that they must maintain their equipment instead of doing nothing, and just then Sarge's laboratory blows up. Grif states that the mess should keep Sarge busy, but Sarge calls Grif and Simmons front and center. We then see Caboose in the blue base on the other side of the canyon as he is installing Epsilon into Tex's old robot body for a few seconds, then we immediately go back to Red Team's base, and after a few more shenanigans between Grif and Sarge, Sarge states that he was trying to upgrade the Warthog's weapon system. He's trying to make the system operate just like the EMP shock wave in the last episode of Reconstruction that caused their vehicle to stall. Simmons states that if Sarge adds that to the Warthog, it will stall every time they fire their main weapon. Sarge states how its harder to work when power still isn't working in the base. Simmons asks if Sarge wants them to get the generators running for his parts to work, but Sarge says he just wants the power restored so he can use the radio to call Lopez to work for him (the radio and power signal were destroyed by Red and Blue team members trying to prevent getting possessed by Omega in the trailer for Reconstruction). Sarge looks to the other side of the canyon and comments that the Blue base seems to be online, then sees a blue pulse shoot out of the top of the base. Sarge sends Simmons over to the base to ask the blues how they managed to get their base running again, and also stating that they've been "very quiet lately." As Simmons leaves, Sarge says that he wants Grif on top of the Red team's base to find out if their own can fire a blue electric pulse. Grif then shows that he is afraid to go all the way up there. He asks Sarge if he has a ladder, to which Sarge sarcastically remarks "Oh, sure, an 800 ft. ladder? Of course not, you idiot!" Second Episode The second episode begins with Simmons moving towards the blue base. Simmons contacts Sarge while spying on the base, and says that no one is around and it looks like someone is working on something. Simmons then says he is going to take a closer look but doesn't think anyone will be there. Once this is said, Caboose appears and startles Simmons. Caboose expresses concern that the Reds are attacking him, and asks if they could do it later as he is busy. Simmons replies that they are not attacking, and he was just sent to spy on Caboose and ask how they got their power back online. Caboose states that the "invisible magic" was already on when he arrived. Once Simmons says that he was also going to find out what Caboose is doing, however, Caboose gets defensive, saying that there is no reason to do anything. Caboose then says that Simmons is being nosy,and he will lose his spying privileges. The camera then switches to Sarge, who is yelling at Griff to hurry up, to witch Griff yells back not to rush him. The two argue about weather he should have safety equipment or not when Simmons returns. Simmons tells Sarge that Caboose has no clue how the power works, and that it was already on when he got there. Simmons passes on Cabooses offer to run an extremely long extension cord between the bases, but Sarge refuses, stating that Caboose would "soften then up, then rip the carpet out from under them." Sarge says that Griff is close to figuring out what is wrong with their blue pulse thing, and Simmons asks where Griff is. After being told, Simmons asks why Sarge didn't do it, who replies that he has a fear of heights. When asking why hes afraid of heights, Simmons reveals that Sarge was an ODST during the war, which Sarge says gave him that fear. Simmons then asks why Sarge didn't let Griff use the huge ladder sitting nearby. Sarge states that he didn't see it. While Simmons questions how Sarge could miss something so large, the camera pans out to Caboose, who is seemingly spying on them. We then see Caboose run towards Tex's downed pelican. The camera then moves to Griff, who is standing atop the beam emitter. Griff and Sarge converse, and Sarge asks what Griff sees. Griff says that he can see the entire world, and when specifically asked if he can see the bolt emitter, he says he thinks it is blocked. Sarge asks what is blocking it, and Griff says it looks like part of a ship. Simmons suggests unblocking it, but expresses concern that if Griff unblocks it when the bolt goes off, it could kill Griff. Sarge asks what the concern is, and orders Griff to get unblocking.